


Trash Talkin'

by Thursday26



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rumors, Sexual Harrassment, implied prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursday26/pseuds/Thursday26
Summary: Suga is the center of some nasty rumors and Daichi and Hinata are there to help keep Suga together.A short oneshot based off the wonderful storyAll This Trash Talk Make Me Itchin'by foil.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 203





	Trash Talkin'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All This Trash Talk Make Me Itchin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964668) by [foil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foil/pseuds/foil). 



> NOTE: you should read foil's piece before mine because I'm sure I imply a lot of stuff. And really, if you only read one of these fics, you should definitely read hers!!!
> 
> I have mostly copied her tags one for one, if there's anything else that might need to be added, please don't hesitate to let me know <3 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this <3

Koushi knows that people talk. People love to gossip and the more juicy the news, the more it spreads, regardless of the veracity of it. Koushi has heard his fair share of outlandish rumors spread in the school halls: that time Ihra-kun was apparently a secret heiress to a family fortune because her father killed one of his brothers, or when Onoue-kun was apparently an underground club owner, or that time Umon-kun sold drugs! 

Well.. that last one was kind of true. Umon-kun was selling weed to first years, but it wasn’t actually marijuana, it was dried oregano. But the rumor made it sound a lot cooler than it actually was. Now, it’s apparently Koushi’s turn to be thrown into the rumor mill. He has no idea what he did to earn the cruel whispers about him. 

And they are cruel, despite how delighted the boys sound while whispering it. The girls aren’t as gullible, or maybe Kiyoko-san has a bit of influence there. Although Koushi does see some girls whispering behind their hands while looking at him. It’s hard not to be drawn into juicy gossip. 

Maybe he got on the radar of some of the more cruel students because of their win at the prefecture qualifiers. Everyone on the team has been part of the whispers, generally they’re good whispers. Excited at their school being represented, pride that they were able to do it, and of course criticisms of some of the team’s appearances. Koushi has heard a couple of un-nice things said about Tsukishima-kun’s sports glasses. As far as he’s aware, Tsukishima-kun doesn’t care about the whispers. And no one dares tell Tsukishima-kun himself. 

But the rumors about Koushi… they weren’t bad to start with. Sure they were a little cruel, but whispered by the group of boys that no one really likes. Most of the things they say are lies anyway, so Koushi didn’t think anything of it. It’s been two days since then and the rumors have gotten worse, permeating through the second years and first years. He’s never been approached by so many underclassmen and been talked to so crassly. 

Koushi has reached his limit though because Okura-sensei pulled him aside to talk about them. She had whispered to him about throwing away his prospects and making better choices. Koushi was so shocked that the  _ teachers _ have apparently heard these lies that it didn’t hit him until halfway through her lecture that they  _ believe _ the rumors. No wonder Sawaya-sensei wouldn’t call on him in math.

Koushi endured the lecture, then tried to explain that what Okura-sensei had heard wasn’t true, but she wouldn’t have it. She gave him a firm warning about making better choices and left him there feeling hollowed out. Koushi didn’t realize that he had moved until he shut the door to the clubroom behind him. The lights are off and the shelves are empty, but it smells like old sweat and it looks like someone forgot their gym shoes in the corner. Hinata-kun, if he had to guess, but it could easily be Tanaka-kun. 

_ Don’t lie to me, Sugawara-kun, _ Okura-sensei’s voice rings in his head. 

_ How much for a group rate? _ A grubby looking first year asked him.

_ Sorry, Sugawara-kun, you’re not allowed to come to the study group anymore, _ Shiba-kun informed him and scurried off before Koushi could respond.

_ I got a couple hundred yen,  _ one of his classmates leered in front of his friends,  _ you wanna sneak off somewhere and earn that money?  _ The laughter from the group is still ringing in his ears. 

More comments like that crowd into his head. So many, from so many people. He can’t hold it back anymore. Here, in the dark, slightly smelly clubroom for the volleyball team, Koushi puts his face into his hands and cries. How on earth did his life get like this? 

He sobs, shoulders shaking. Why are people so mean? Don’t they care what these rumors do to people? 

He nearly jumps out of his skin when something touches his shoulder. Surprised, he sees that it’s Hinata-kun and he looks shaken and upset. Without saying anything, Koushi wraps both his arms around Hinata-kun and holds him tight. Hinata-kun buries his face in Koushi’s chest and cries. Koushi wishes he could ask Hinata-kun what’s wrong, but he can’t find his voice, so he just holds his underclassman and cries too. 

It’s not much, but having someone here helps ease some of the hurt in his chest. Then Hinata-kun pulls away, which makes his heart crack, but he hears Daichi. “I’ve got this,” he says quietly. “You go to class.” 

Hinata-kun nods and heads off. Koushi wraps his arms around himself, feeling embarrassed suddenly. Daichi’s probably heard the rumors, too. He’s probably here to break up with him. They’ve been dating less than a month, but Koushi’s been pining for so much longer that it feels like they’ve been dating forever. Barely anything has changed between them: they kiss and hold hands now. Everything else has been the same. Koushi loves it.

And now that’s all going to be gone now. 

Koushi sniffs, wiping under his nose with the back of his hand, eyes darting off to the side. This sucks. He barely had this and it’s already gone. He jumps when he feels something touching his cheeks. It’s Daichi, gently wiping at his tears. “Hey,” he whispers. 

Koushi melts. “Hi,” he whispers back, voice cracking. Daichi leans in slowly and presses their mouths together. It’s so sweet. Koushi whimpers. “You don’t have to pretend, Daichi,” Koushi says when Daichi pulls back. 

“Pretend about what?” Daichi asks. 

“Why you’re here,” Koushi sighs. 

Daichi looks confused. “...to… comfort my boyfriend?” 

“You’re not breaking up with me?” Koushi asks, heart filling with hope. 

Daichi’s eyes go wide and he shakes his head. “No! Why on earth would you think that?” 

Koushi looks away again. “I know you’ve heard the rumors. I know that you probably don’t want to interact with me anymore… a lot of people don’t. Well, not-unsavory people.” 

“What? Who isn’t talking to you anymore?” Daichi demands, eyes aflame. 

“It’s not important, Daichi--”

“No, I need to know who exactly would think for a second that these ridiculous rumors are true.” 

Koushi gives a watery laugh, putting his hands on Daichi’s chest. Not to push him away, just to touch him. It helps that Daichi puts his hands over Koushi’s. “And what will you do with that information, Daichi-san?” 

Daichi frowns, biting his lip. “Something.” 

Koushi snorts, this time leaning in to kiss Daichi. Daichi responds with a content hum, even though it’s a tiny smooch. “My hero,” Koushi whispers. 

“I’m hardly a hero,” Daichi mutters. “You’re hiding away, crying. What kind of boyfriend am I that I can’t even comfort you?” 

“But you are, Daichi,” Koushi says. “Just by being here.” 

“Does that mean you’ll tell me why you were crying so I can do something about that?” 

“You can’t do anything,” Koushi sighs. “It’s just… stupid rumors.” 

Daichi’s face twists and he glares somewhere over Koushi’s shoulder. “The rumors,” he growls. “It’s that Touma, he started all this because you rejected him.” 

“Daichi, you don’t have any proof,” Koushi points out, “and Touma isn’t like that. I tutored him for a few weeks, he’s nice.” 

Daichi gives him a wide-eyed look of disbelief. “Koushi, these rumors started immediately after you told him that you didn’t want to date him.”

Koushi rolls his eyes. “I know you like those detective novels, Daichi, but not everyone is the evil criminal. Rumors have a tendency to grow and perpetuate all on their own, like a cancer.” 

“If you want to compare this thing to cancer, then there has to be a tumor, and I say that’s Touma.” 

Koushi snorts. “And what are you going to do? Cut him out?” 

Daichi pouts. “I  _ could.” _

Koushi shakes his head, kissing Daichi again. “You’re too sweet, Daichi.” Koushi sighs heavily. “We just have to wait for this to blow over.” 

Daichi blows out a breath. “Fine, but you’re not facing this alone, and you’re not arguing with me over that.” He grabs onto Koushi’s hands and lifts them off his chest, holding them tightly. “We’re doing this together, okay?” 

Koushi’s heart swells. “Okay.” 

Daichi blinks. “Like that?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“It’s that easy?”

Koushi smiles, taking one of his hands from Daichi’s hold and brushing his fingers over Daichi’s cheek. “I can’t say no to your face, Daichi.” 

Daichi snorts. “You say no a lot, Koushi.” 

Koushi’s smile widens. “I guess then this once I won’t.” 

Daichi rolls his eyes, pulling Koushi into a tight embrace. “You’re impossible,” he says, shaking his head. Then when Koushi is in his arms, he whispers into Koushi’s ear, “Tonight we’ll talk with Asahi. No one messes with him.” 

“Which I don’t understand,” Koushi snickers. “He’s about as dangerous as cotton candy in a gentle summer rain.” 

Daichi chuckles. “Well, we’ll use people’s idiocy against them, yeah? And we’ll talk with Takeda-sensei.” Koushi tenses. Daichi squeezes him. “These rumors are bad, Koushi. I heard Okura-sensei talking about it. Maybe he can do something about the teachers, and we can also let him know it’s dumb high school rumors without an ounce of truth.” 

Koushi presses his nose into Daichi’s neck. “Thank you, Daichi.” 

“And we should tell Ukai-san.” 

“What?!” Koushi squawks. 

Daichi laughs. “He looks rough, even when he’s trying to be a good role model. Maybe he can scare some high school students.” 

“We’re already siccing Asahi on our classmates, we don’t need to send another 30-year-old after them,” Koushi jokes. 

Daichi laughs, rocking Koushi back and forth. Koushi sighs, relaxing into Daichi’s hold. “We’ll deal with this, Koushi. I promise,” Daichi whispers. 

Koushi believes Daichi, with his whole heart. They’ll handle this.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Comments are always welcome! But if you want to leave something, please do it for foil! this is all because of her and I have been given the wonderful opportunity to work with the world she's created <3


End file.
